tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Have a Race
Let's Have a Race is a song from the fourth series dedicated to Thomas and Bertie's first race. It uses elements of Bertie's theme. It aired on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint the Town Red in 1996 in the US. Lyrics Original version :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Bertie bus was winning :He sped along the way :Thomas tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed him :And Bertie had to say :"To pass you on that hill, Thomas :I'd need wings like an aeroplane" CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :Ready, set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Short version :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :Ready, set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Stepney * Daisy * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * George * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Mrs. Kyndley * The Storyteller Locations * Tidmouth Beach * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Crovan's Gate * Ben Glas * Ffarquhar * Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby * Elsbridge * Dryaw Goods Station * Ulfstead * Arlesdale Castle * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Tidmouth * Knapford Bus Yard * Wellsworth Bridge * Knapford * Terence's Field * The Quarry Tramroad * Elsbridge Viaduct * The Watermill * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Tidmouth Hault * Maron Footage Used *Thomas' Train *Thomas and the Trucks *Thomas and the Guard *Thomas and Bertie *Thomas, Percy and the Coal *Bertie's Chase *Better Late Than Never *Percy's Promise *Thomas Gets Bumped *Trust Thomas *Mavis *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party *Oliver Owns Up *Bulgy *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Special Funnel *Steam Roller *Thomas and Stepney *Train Stops Play *Bowled Out *Bulls Eyes *Mind that Bike Deleted and Extended Scenes * Oliver Owns Up - The opening shot of Duck and Oliver has been extended. * Bowled Out - An extended scene of the engines at Crovan's Gate. * Thomas Gets Bumped: ** The end shot of Thomas arriving at Ffarquhar has been extended. ** The shot of Thomas chuffing before his derailment has been extended. ** When Thomas goes past a station, the shot has been extended. ** A deleted scene shows Bertie driving through a path while going past a lamp. ** A wide shot of the stationmaster on the platform. ** A deleted scene shows Bertie driving past a signal before arriving at Ffarquhar. * Trust Thomas: ** An extended shot of Thomas following the camera after saying hello to the cows. ** An extended shot of Bertie driving on the rough road before he meets up with Thomas. * Thomas, Percy and the Coal - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the watermill. * Thomas and the Guard - A deleted scene shows Thomas stopping at a signal. Part of this scene has been reversed; this is evident when it is shown for the second time, as Thomas' steam goes back into him. * Thomas and Bertie: ** A deleted scene shows Thomas head-to-head with Bertie while both pass a signal. ** An alternate shot of Bertie driving away after his red light turns green, with a larger shot showing both the rail and road bridges. * Unknown - Deleted scenes from the first series of Thomas running on Toby's Old Tramway. Trivia * When the song aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint the Town Red, the third verse and chorus were skipped. * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * Keiko Toda sang the Japanese version of the song. * An instrumental version can be heard on the Japanese VHS Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3. * An instrumental version can be heard in the UK and international versions of the seventh series episode Three Cheers for Thomas. * During the shot of Thomas passing through Elsbridge from Thomas and the Trucks, the hand that can be briefly seen in the upper right-hand corner seems to have been digitally erased. Goofs * Before the stop light changes, Thomas is seen stopped at the signal. This footage is rewound, as smoke is returning to Thomas. * The lyrics say that Thomas challenged Bertie, but in the episode, Bertie challenged Thomas. * When Thomas passes through the Goods Station, the end of the set is visible and a hand can be seen flying through the air for a split second . In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Percy Takes the Plunge DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Best of Thomas and Best of James Double Feature AUS * Story and Song Collection * ABC For Kids - Let's Sing and Dance NZ * Story and Song Collection JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 2 * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3 NOR * Songs and Tales }} CDs * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms * Hop on Board: Songs and Stories bonus CD Song File:Let's Have a Race - Music Video es:Ven a Correr ja:きょうそうしようよ Category:Songs